


Hands off of Jensen

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Jared, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabble written for the J2 Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: let’s end the week with a bang (they should be banging!) -> NSFW headcanons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off of Jensen

Jared loves his co-stars. Wishes TPTB could find ways for all these men to be on the show more often. But he absolutely hates when they talk about wanting to ‘eff’ Jensen. He knows it’s (mostly) just a joke brought about because Jensen isn’t just gorgeous he’s also one of best people they all know. He doesn’t blame them for having crushes on the man. He himself is the farthest gone. But his so called friends should know better than to go around talking about wanting to fuck Jensen.

In public no less.

Where thousand of fans with cameras can capture the moment and post it on the internet where it will live forever as a reminder that everybody wants Jensen almost as much as he does.

So no, he doesn’t blame them for wanting to be with Jensen; he does however blame them for the way it brings out the possessive alpha male in him when they do because Jensen dislikes what it does to him.

Jared, the big playful usually submissive puppy man, who is just as happy when Jensen is manhandling him into position  _ (whether it be face first into a wall or bent over a couch or table) _ and fucking him so hard that he needs assistance making it into the nearest bed afterward, as he is when he’s got Jensen pliantly laid out in bed under him disappears. Hearing men that he knows, that Jensen knows, lusting after his lover brings out the animal in Jared.

His touchy-feely-ness get much more pronounced. He can’t make himself be more than 12 inches away from Jensen, at all. His laughter is under-cut with warning growls if anyone tries to touch or get near Jensen. He becomes the man handler. Slowly but surely maneuvering Jensen away from everyone and out of the room, all the while keeping a firm strong grip on him.

And then into whatever empty room or dark corner he can find first. He doesn’t much care which and he’s been extremely lucky to not have been caught and exposed yet. But when Jared is sure he has Jensen relatively alone he proceeds to stake his claim.

He takes control; backs Jensen into the wall, demands all his attention with bruising kisses and love bites. Is uncaring if he marks Jensen up, in fact he loves knowing that when they get back to their co-stars Jensen will be wearing his marks, signs that proclaim to everyone that they can look and long for Jensen but he is Jared’s alone for the touching and taking.

Between the drugging kisses, he practically forces Jensen to accept  _ (just to be clear it’s not the kisses that Jensen objects to, it’s the time and place) _ , Jared will press his body up and grind against Jensen and whisper filthy words about how he good Jensen looks when he has Jared’s cock in his gorgeous mouth and how he can’t wait until they are alone alone in their room to so he can get down and worship Jensen’s body and show Jensen how much he loves and wants him.

He isn’t satisfied until Jensen is lightheaded from the lack of breath and blushing a bright shade of crimson from Jared’s words. He doesn’t stop until he has Jensen swearing that Jared is the only one who gets to touch and kiss him, that no one else has ever made him feel this way, that no else ever will.

Then Jared all but hauls Jensen up to their room so they can prove it to each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ This is inspired by (and was supposed to include) a gif/photo set of several other SPN actors apparently playing F,M,K where they all said they’d ‘eff Jensen’ which got me thinking ‘I bet Jared didn’t like hearing that’. But for the life of me I can’t find it now. But maybe you’ve seen it and know what I’m talking about. _

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to Denig37 for sending me a link to event I'm talking about. 
> 
> It's this (from 10:57): https://youtu.be/8hqp1H_UUA4?t=10m57s


End file.
